1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image segmentation method, and more particularly, to a color image segmentation method for segmenting a color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The segmentation of a color image is a very important part of digital image processing and its applications. A first type of conventional color image segmentation method has a problem in that it is not easy to segment a color image containing texture. A second type of conventional color image segmentation method for performing an automatic segmentation does not perform well when used to process an input image containing noise. A third type of conventional color image segmentation method requires a user to prepare the image by manual segmentation. Though this third method produces satisfactory results even with respect to an input image containing noise, an automatic segmentation is not performed, therefore, this third method requires significant processing time.